1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for storing a plurality of chassis such as trailer chassis in a vertically spaced relationship.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a harbor, a number of large containers are landed. These large containers are then placed on trailer chassis which are connected to a tractor. After the containers are conveyed by the tractor to a predetermined place, a forklift truck is used to lift and stack the containers therein on a temporary basis.
In this way, however, only few trailer chassis are able to be stacked, thus consuming a greater space. Especially in a city harbor, it is necessary to effectively utilize a limited space in an effort to stack a large number of containers.